Life Doesn't Always Go The Way You Planned
by savedprincess85
Summary: What happened to the sisters after P&P closed? This is my take mostly from Kitty's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty**

"Mama, when is Jane and Lizzie coming back from their wedding tour? I can't wait for a ball to attend. Ribbons to buy." I asked Mama.

"Kitty, they should be returning any day now. I am sure that Jane will hold a ball at Netherfield as soon as her and Mr. Bingley return from the continent." Mama said.

I nodded to her and walked out of the door. I couldn't be in the house anymore. Since Jane and Lizzie's weddings a few weeks ago, life had been dreadfully dull. I never thought that life could be so dull since Lydia married Wickham. I miss Lydia beyond belief. If I was honest with myself, I would say I am jealous of Lydia. She has had all the fun the last few months, going to Brighton with the militia. And she ran away with Wickham. She got married for goodness sakes! And she didn't invite me to any of it. I'm so angry at Lydia. I don't care if I never see her again. She left me here with dull, bookish Mary.

"Ugh!" I scream. No one was around. No one was ever around anymore. Walking on the road to Meryton, I never see anyone but the Lucas sisters. They were good for a laugh or gossip, but not the companionship that I sought. It wasn't fair that I was left here bored. I want adventure and fun. Oh, how I can't wait for Jane to return and host a ball. At least then I can dance the night away. I have no real destination for my walk. I'm becoming more and more like Lizzie every day. But maybe that isn't such a bad thing, she did marry the richest man around. I walk into the haberdashery and see a lovely new hat in the window. Maybe I can make up my hat to look like that. The roses are lovely, and the lace, I may have a piece like that at home. Perhaps I can get Jane to buy me a bit of lace when she returns.

I decided to buy the ribbon to match my dress. Ribbon was all my life seemed to be now. I walk out of the shop, not watching where I was going and run into two gentlemen.

"Excuse me, I didn't see you." I say looking at them. I don't know either of them. The younger of the two appears to be twenty or so, quite handsome, tall and blonde. He is wearing spectacles and walks with a limp, one of his feet turned in at an odd angle. The older man is quite a bit older, he could be the limping man's father. They do have similar noses. But the older man's smile is warm and welcoming. I realize I'm staring at the men and search for what to say. I nodded my head and turn to walk home.

"Not at all, young lady. You must have been deep in thought to have not seen us, but I see you have bought some ribbon. Are you thinking of reworking at hat?" The older gentleman asked kindly.

"Yes sir, excuse me."

The younger gentleman cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, civilities, I am Lord Dandridge, and this is my nephew, Anthony." Lord Dandridge nodded to Anthony, who didn't say anything, but stood there looking uncomfortable.

"I'm Kitty Bennett." And I turned away and walked quickly across the street to the post office. I did not have any mail to pick up, but I was off the streets. Lord Dandridge introduced himself without having an introduction. How appalling! If his nephew wasn't limping, I could fall in love with him. He was nice looking. What are they doing in Meryton, I wonder.

I start the walk home, not really wanting to go home, but having nothing else to do. I don't want to see Aunt Phillips. Since the militia left, she has been so busy with her children. I am not important anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mary**

Kitty was in a foul mood this morning when she left for Meryton. I hate when she is foul. I have no patience for it. She should expand her mind by reading, but alas, I am the only one in our family that even wants to read, other than Papa. All Kitty and the other girls think about is getting married. I couldn't care less about marriage. All a man would want is me to keep house, when would I be able to practice piano or read?

I pick up my books and walk towards the piano. I wish that I had spoken to mother when Mr. Collins was here, she may have put in a good word for me, and gotten him to ask me. He seemed to be the only male who actually cared that I wanted to read and practice piano. He and I had a few chats about books, especially after he started to read Fordyce's Sermons. But no, he went and married Charlotte. Oh well, I'm not going to dwell on it anymore.

I hear a carriage pulling up and look out the window. Alighting from the carriage is Jane and Mr. Bingley. They are back a few days earlier than expected. I wonder why. I would have stayed on the continent much longer, just to get away from Mother.

"Mama, Jane and Mr. Bingley are home," I call into the parlor. Mother is lethargic. She has been since Papa said that Lydia could not return home. I understand why Papa has made the decision, she could very well have ruined our futures, especially Jane and Lizzie. But Mama has always had a flare for the dramatic.

"Back already! They were not expected for days. I do not have a dinner called with enough courses. Oh what will I do? I'm all a fluster. Mary, get up this minute and call for Hill." Mama said as she fluttered around the room, not doing anything but moving ribbons from one spot to another. I sigh, and walk to the bells and ring for Hill, who walks in just as Jane and Mr. Bingley come inside the parlor. "Mr. Bingley, Jane, how marvelous to have you home so early! Why are you home so early? You were not expected for a few days yet. I am certain your last letter said you would be gone a full month, and yet there is still a few days till the month is out. Jane, you look so lovely! How was the continent? I can't imagine going across the Channel myself, but I'm sure it was good for you." Mama took a breath and Jane jumped in smiling at Mama and I.

"We came home early because we had news that Caroline needs us home on urgent business. We wanted to come here first, then head to London to meet Caroline. We may not be back for a few weeks and wanted to know if Mary or Kitty wanted to join us in London. We have plenty of room for both of them. Mary, would you like to join Charles and I in London?" Jane turned to me at the last. I was shocked that she would want me to come with to stay with her. We have never been close. I am the black sheep of the family. I'm not close to anyone but my books.

"I don't know. What would I do in London? Could I visit some bookshops?" I ask Jane uncertainly.

"Of course. I want you to be comfortable. We will also attend a few balls, but you needn't dance if you do not want to." Jane said, smiling at me. I can't figure out the smile on her face. Its almost like she has a plan to marry Kitty and I off to the highest bidder. But, truly I know that Jane won't force a marriage on me without love.

"May I think about it? When are you leaving?" I ask, looking from her to Mr. Bingley.

"Of course, we plan on leaving in three days. I need to finish packing my things to take with us. We won't be back here for at least three months, and you are free to stay with us the full three months or come home whenever you want. If you want to, both you and Kitty can have a proper season in London."

I frowned at my sister. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want a season, I wanted to read and practice piano, nothing more. Is marriage the only thing on anyone's minds?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty**

I see Mr. Bingley's carriage in the stables as I walk home from Meryton. I shriek a little too myself and walk a bit faster. I'm so excited to see Jane. I hope she has brought me some fashionable clothes to wear. I walk into the parlor as Jane is talking to Mary about her and I having a proper season in London.

"Yes! Oh, Jane really? A real season?" I'm hoping up and down next to Jane as she laughs at me and Mary frowns and walks out of the room. I ignore Mary and turn back to Jane. "Tell me everything you told Mary, leave nothing out."

"Now, Jane," Mama interrupts, "are you sure you want to take on both your sisters? You are a newlywed. Do you want to take your sisters around shopping and all that? Wouldn't you rather I go and you enjoy your newlywedded bliss with Mr. Bingley?"

I see Jane's face drop just a bit. I knew what she was thinking, I was dreading that as well, but how to get past Mama wanting to come to London with us? Jane looked at Bingley in alarm.

"Oh, Mrs. Bennet, I think it would probably be best if you stayed here with Mr. Bennet. After all, Mr. Bennet may need you. And Darcy and Lizzie will be back any day, wouldn't you rather wait for them and possibly come up when they come up to London with Georgiana?" Mr. Bingley said quickly.

"I hadn't thought of that. Yes, I would rather wait for Lizzie and Mr. Darcy. They do have a fine coach, not that your coach isn't fine, but it would be a tight fit for five. I suppose it would be prudent for me to wait on Lizzie."

Jane, Mr. Bingley, and I breathe a sigh of relief. I wondered then if Lizzie was actually planning on coming here first or going straight to London. That would be something to ask Jane about later.

I turned to Jane to be filled in on the particulars so I could pack accordingly. I didn't care if Mary came along, as long as I get to see London.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lizzie**

"Darcy, dear, we are going to pick up Georgiana in London first, before heading to Pemberley correct?" I asked my husband of a little over two months. We were ensconced in our coach on our way to Calais. Jane had written me a few weeks ago, while Darcy and I were still in Paris, to warn me not to head home and pick up Mama, no matter what Mama wrote. I'm not sure how, but Jane and Bingley seemed to have outsmarted Mama, and Kitty and Mary were having a wonderful time in London, at least according to Jane. Kitty doesn't write much in her letters, and Mary only talks about the books she is reading or what she is practicing on the piano.

"We are going to stay in London for the rest of the season. Bingley said that Jane has your sisters with her. I think it would be a good idea if Georgiana got to know her new sisters. What do you think? Your mother isn't going to be there is she?" Darcy asked looking worried. He was playing with my hands as he talked with me. I love being married!

"No Jane and Bingley seemed to have routed Mama, thank goodness!" I said with a smile.

"Have you ever noticed that your mother's voice is so grating when she gets excited? Or perturbed, or when she speaks at all?" Darcy asked, smirking and shuddering with I'm sure a memory of Mama's voice floating through his head.

"Yes, Papa and I used to make it a game to see how high-pitched Mama could get. I usually won the game. It was rather fun." I laugh at the memory. I missed Papa, but I would rather miss him than have the worry of Mama coming along to London with us. Maybe by the end of the season on more of my sisters will be married.

"You are incorrigible. I'm glad I married you and rescued you from your Mama." Darcy said.

"Really, you rescued me from Mama? Well I rescued you from Caroline." I said.

Darcy smirked at me and touched my nose with his finger. "Touché, Mrs. Darcy."

My stomach was becoming nauseous, but we were about to stop for dinner. I must be hungry, since lunch was quite a few hours ago. Traveling worked up an appetite. I wonder what food will be at the Inn we stop at for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitty**

"Kitty, have you found any young men you enjoy dancing with the most?" Jane asked with a secret smile on her face.

"Not yet, Lord Candleberry was an excellent dancer, but his nose! Have you ever seen a nose like his before? It was like a beak. I thought he was going to hit me with it while we danced." I said with a giggle. I was getting dressed for the ball at the Fortesque's.

"You shouldn't say things like that." Jane said with a giggle. "But you are correct. I thought he was going to poke out your eye." I can't help but laugh heartily at that. I'm glad that Mama isn't here. She would have told me it was an eligible match and to not make fun at his appearance.

"I don't fancy any of the suitors thus far. They are all dashing and eligible. I want someone with an air of mystery or adventure, I think. I want someone like Wickham. Lydia was so lucky to get him." I said as I finished the final touches on my hair, after the maid left. I saw Jane's face fall.

"Kitty, you know that Lydia almost ruined all of us by running away with Wickham? If word had gotten out that she had left with him unchaperoned to London, none of us would be eligible for marriage, but would be stained and ruined. Do you understand?" Jane asked me in a quiet voice.

"I know. I don't like that she left with him. It was incredible selfish of her. But still, Wickham is dashing. But there seems to be something wanting about him at the same time, that he would just leave with Lydia, he must not be very honorable. She wants to come to London while we are here for the season and help chaperone Mary and I. But I really don't want her to come. Lydia doesn't know how to be a chaperone and would be inappropriate." I asked Jane ask Mary walked in looking plain as always.

"I don't want Lydia here." Mary said as Jane looked from her to I. Mary had finished dressing an age ago and was waiting on Jane and I to finish getting ready.

"Kitty, I know you were close to Lydia. I also know that you approved of Wickham, and I'm glad that you see that he was less than honorable in his actions. But Lydia needs to stay and get used to being a wife for her husband. Her life is not going to be as easy as mine and especially not Lizzie's. She needs to save the money that she would spend on travelling and create a home for Wickham and herself." Jane said quietly.

"I know. I am fine with responding and telling her to stay home. I miss Lydia. Its not fair that she is the youngest but she got married first. That is not how things should be. I hate that she left me." I look around trying not to cry. "Please, can you give me a moment?" Jane nodded and took Mary out of my room.

I missed my best friend. Lydia and I were always inseparable. Now she is far away when we should have had years left together. I want to find a husband so I don't have to worry about being lonely anymore. I compose myself and wipe the few tears that had fallen off my face.

Walking to the door, I take a breath and open it.

"Jane, when will Lizzie get here? I know she and Darcy were planning on arriving soon." I asked quickly as Jane and Mary walked down the hall.

"They should be in London by the end of the week. I know they arrived in Calais a day or two ago." Jane said as she turned and smiled at me. "Are you ready for the Fortesque ball?"

"Yes, let's go, but I don't want to dance with Lord Candleberry again." I said with a laugh.

"I think we can find someone else for you to dance with. Maybe someone with an eye patch or limp, would that be adventurous enough?" Jane said with a laugh. "Mary, was there anyone you want to dance with? Or are you going to stand in the corner again tonight?"

"I don't plan on getting married." Mary said quietly. "I don't see the purpose when I don't want to give up my reading."

"Not get married? Then how do you plan to live? Surely you don't plan on living with Mama for the rest of your life?" I asked, scandalized. I knew that Mary was unsure about marriage, but to not get married at all?

"I truly don't know. I thought maybe I could live with one of my four sisters, a few months at a time. I think I would like that." Mary said looking at Jane.

"Of course, you can stay with Charles and I. No need to rush marriage. For you either Kitty. I can't speak for Lizzie and Darcy but you can both stay with us as long as you like. We will be heading to Netherfield after the season. I'm not sure how long we will stay there, but when we leave, you are free to come along. " Jane paused as a servant met them at the foot of the stairs with a salver. On the salver was a letter.

"It came on the express, my lady." The servant said quietly. When she took the letter, he walked quickly out of the room.

"On the express. That is abnormal. And its from Mama." Jane said quietly as she opened the letter. She read the letter quickly, putting her hand to her mouth as she gasped.

"Papa is hurt. He was run over by a careening carriage. We have to go. I must see Charles." Jane said, handing the letter to Mary and I drew close to her to read over her shoulder.

 _Jane,_

 _Come quickly. I don't know what to do. The doctor said your Papa is gravely injured. A carriage ran him over. Please hurry. I hope this gets to you in time. What will I do? Mr. Collins will throw me out of my own home. If Lizzie is with you, please have her come as well. Her Papa is asking for her._

 _Your Mama_

"Oh no!" Mary and I exclaim at the same time, looking at each other. We follow after Jane. She had found Mr. Bingley near the front door, waiting for us to go to the ball. "When are we leaving?" I ask her as we catch up to them.

Jane puts up her hands to stop me talking. "Charles, Papa has been hurt. We need to get to Longbourn as soon as possible. Do you think we can leave tonight? If we leave tonight, can we get there by the morning? We should also send word to Dover, at the Inn there for Lizzie to know as soon as she lands. Oh Charles, what if Papa dies before we arrive?" Jane asks frantically, as Mr. Bingley took the letter from Mary and read it over.

"Are you sure this isn't just a way to get you girls home? I know that it could be serious, but given your mother's tendency to be dramatic, should we wait until the morning to leave? We could be there by lunch." Mr. Bingley said looking at Jane.

"I don't know, what if he dies in the night?" Jane asked.

"Then he will die before we get there anyway. We would have to go slowly since it will be dark. But if we leave at first light, we can be to Longbourn rather quickly. It will also allow us a chance to pack and sleep. I suggest all three of you start packing and get as much rest as possible. I will send a letter to the Inn in Dover to meet Darcy and Lizzie. Don't worry, your Papa is good hands with the apothecary. We can also send a doctor ahead of us to see your Papa." Mr. Bingley said looking from all three of our faces. I nodded and started toward my room, removing the pins from my hair. Mr. Bingley was the voice of reason in the midst of turmoil.

I was dreading going home to Mama in this fashion. I had really looked forward to the Fortesque Ball. I hope Mama was being dramatic and that Papa will be alive when we arrive. I don't want anything to happen to Papa. I don't want to go home. Going into my room, I ring for my maid and ask her to help me undress, explaining about Papa as she pulled the stays on my gown. When she finished, I directed her to pack my trunk for the trip tomorrow. Then I collapse in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lizzie**

Getting off the boat at Dover, I'm glad to be back home. Darcy was walking with me, helping me to walk. I never really got my sea legs under me on this trip. I'm not entirely sure why, I was perfectly fine on the trip to France, but this trip I spent the entire trip leaning over the side of the ship.

Darcy was as ever, protective of me, but I was slightly annoyed that I couldn't keep my stomach from heaving for the trip. Walking to the couch that would take us to our Inn, I felt almost normal again. My head was no longer heavy. Darcy handed me into the coach which would take us the few minute ride and told the coachman to go slowly.

Arriving at the Inn, the proprietor came out and handed Darcy a letter. He looked at it questioningly and opened it. "Its from Charles." He said looking at me, as he read and handed me out of the carriage at the same time. "It seems your father was run over by a carriage two days ago and may die. They should already be at Longbourn. Do you want to head to Longbourn now, or wait, my dear?"

"What? Papa was hurt? We must go now. I need to see my Papa. I hope he is still ok. Do you think we will get there today?" I asked franticly getting back into the coach.

"No, we won't arrive until tomorrow at the earliest. If the weather holds, we may get to London and be tonight and be able to get the rest of the way tomorrow morning." Darcy said through the window to me. He went to give the driver instructions.

Poor Papa. He may already be dead. And Mama will be all alone. I know that Jane and I were planning on keeping Mary and Kitty with one of us to help create in them demure and respectability. I start to cry as Darcy jumps into the carriage. I can't help it. I need to cry. I have never felt so lost as I do now, not knowing if Papa is alive or dead.

Darcy holds me as I cry myself and in the rocking of the coach, I fall asleep with his arms around me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitty**

It doesn't take us very long to get home. I had cried myself to sleep the night before. I don't know what to think. What will we do if Papa is dead already when we get home? Who would run over our Papa? He doesn't normally go very many places, it must have been while Mama dragged him to Aunt Philips' house.

We arrive at lunch time. Mama had heard our carriage arriving and ran down to the front yard. She was frantic, so she was at least telling the truth, or at least I hope that is why she is frantic. Mr. Bingley helps each of us to get out of the carriage, and Mama accosts Jane as soon she gets out of the carriage.

"Oh Jane, Mr. Bingley, thank you for coming so quickly. I really didn't know what to do. I don't know if he will survive the day. Is Lizzie arriving soon? You know it is so hard being away from ones children. Mary, Kitty, my darlings I missed you. You are not to leave me again. Oh what will I do if your Papa dies? Mr. Collins will turn us out on our noses. Oh!" Mama was fairly screeching at us. We guided her into the house. She is not one for tragedy, as we saw when Lydia ran away. I really was surprised that she met us at the carriage rather than convalescing on her bed.

"Mrs. Bennet, has the doctor from London already arrived? We sent him on ahead, he should have been here a few hours ago. What did he say?" Mr. Bingley asked cutting Mama off. He really was becoming quite a useful person to have around.

"The doctor came and went. Thank you for sending him, but he didn't do anything for my dear husband. He said there was nothing for him to do. I don't know if that means he will live or die. You must come see for yourself." Mama said waving her handkerchief and climbing the stairs to where Papa was laid.

We all walked behind Mama, Mary grabbed my hand in a show of fear that was uncommon among the two of us. But I was glad she grabbed my hand. I'm not sure I could go into the room without having someone to bolster me up. The room was dark, and the first thing Jane did was open a window. It was rather a warm day as well. Papa was laying on pillows in the middle of the bed. His legs were both raised above his head, I assume broken. He seemed to be sleeping, but when Jane opened the window, he opened his eyes and said quite loudly, "What is this? Can a man not heal in peace? Jane, what are you doing here? And Bingley, Mary, Kitty. Why are you all here? My legs are just broken. I am resting, please leave. If Lizzie is here, send her in, but other than her I don't want to talk to anyone."

Mr. Bingley looked from Jane, to Mama, to Papa. "Sir, Mr. Bennett, are you telling me that you are not on death's door?"

"What? Oh heavens no! My legs are broken, and I have a sprained wrist, but nothing else. I didn't even hit my head. The man who lost control of his horses, was calling out to me, and if I hadn't been by a ditch, I never would have gotten hurt, but I slipped in the ditch and fell down a bit of an embankment, and broke my legs. The man saw and came back for me as soon as he got his horses under control. Mr. Dandridge was quite the gentleman, but he said that he had never been allowed to drive a carriage before, and decided to do it behind his father's back. Well, I think he learned his lesson. Once my legs are healed, I am to teach him to drive a carriage. His father is very protective it seems, and he is a bit lame in the legs, but he was quite a nice man." Papa said looking at Mr. Bingley.

"Mr. Dandridge? I met him the day that Jane and Mr. Bingley arrived from their tour. He was quite nice looking." I said smiling.

"I would say yes, he is nice looking, and quite a gentleman. But you are not allowed to get in a carriage with him until I have taught him to control the horses." Papa said looking at me and Mary.

"Mama, why did you say that Papa was possibly dying? He is perfectly fine. You had us all worried. I must send a letter to the Inn at Dover to Lizzie to tell her not to worry. Mama, that was not a kind thing to do to us." Jane said looking quite angry. She doesn't normally get angry, but this seems to have pushed her over the edge of her normal sweet disposition.

"Jane, I thought he was going to die. He could still catch a fever and die. Mr. Collins could throw me as soon as your Papa is dead. I would rather you be here for that, than me be homeless. Forgive me for thinking of the future." Mama said huffily and started crying. "No one knows what I have gone through the last few days. My nerves, my poor nerves. I think I need to rest."

"Yes, please take her to her room and allow her nerves a rest. Jane, after you get a letter off to Lizzie, please come back and sit with me. I think I can stand your presence for a spell." Papa said with a smile.

"Yes, Papa." Jane said smiling and leading Mama to her room. Mary and I walked behind them, and I sat with Mama.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 2

 _ **The next morning**_

I woke to hear a carriage coming up the road. It was rather early. Mama had stayed in bed the rest of the day. Mary, Jane, and I took turns sitting with her. We talked about fashion and the gossip of London. When I went to bed last night, I was exhausted from listening to Mama exclaim over her nerves. I realized that while I was away with Jane, that Mama was a rather ridiculous figure and that she seems to thrive on being a spectacle.

The carriage had stopped at the door, and I heard the door open and someone running up the stairs. I go to the door and see Lizzie coming down the hall. "Papa, are you ok? Where is Papa?"

I stepped out of the door, and called to Lizzie, "He is fine. Mama was a bit dramatic. His legs are broken and his wrist is sprained, but he will live. Apparently, Mama thought it was ok to scare all of us home. Her nerves have been all she can talk about since Jane confronted her. Jane sent you a letter, but you must have missed it." Lizzie looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked, not sure how take the look she was giving me.

"You have grown up. You don't laugh at Mama's dramatics. Kitty, I'm proud of you." Lizzie said to me. "Now, I really must find Papa. I have some amazing news to tell him." She looked at me conspiratorially.

"What news?" I asked her following her down the hall to Papa's room.

She knocked on the door. "Papa, may I come in?" She heard a yes from the other side of the door. And walked inside. She nodded for me to follow. "Papa, are you ok? Kitty said that you were hurt but not dying."

"Your mother is overly dramatic. I am not dying. She is not going to be thrown out by Mr. Collins. Everyone can quit worrying about me." Papa said sitting up as Lizzie fluffed the pillows behind his head.

"Good, because I have wonderful news. I wanted you to be the second person to know." Lizzie said smiling. "You are going to be a grandpa. I'm expecting."


End file.
